Chris (Wii Sports)
"Chris" redirects here. If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Chris (Wii Sports Club). Chris '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #92 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Chris's skill level in Boxing is around 300, not making him a very hard opponent. His skill in Tennis is only 12, which is so bad, he plays with Shouta and Ren. His level is Baseball is around 400. His Baseball team is him, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, and Matt. He plays on the Baseball teams of Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, and Ren. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Duel, Chris has a level of 191+. He is also in Showdown and is commonly seen armored, however, in Volcano Reverse, he wears Black Armor. In Basketball, he is the first player at the 700 mark, and he is good at level 701+ with Jake and Luca right by his side. In Table Tennis, he's also good, with a level of 896+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 83rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Chris is a Standard Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''Kurisu''. ''(クリス)' *Chris, Luca, Ryan, Fumiko, Megan, and Naomi are not Pros in any sport. *Chris is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. **Chris wears the same type of Black Armor as Matt, but he is a tad bit smaller than him. *In both Baseball and Swordplay, he is the 13th worst player. *Chris appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 18, and 20. *Chris is quite similar to Megan, as they both have the same nose, face shape, hairstyle, and eyebrow color. They both are also Standard Miis in Wii Party, neither of them are Pros in any sport, and they both have 5 letters in their names. *Chris is the only "anti-pro" to wear black armor in Swordplay Showdown (Not counting Cole, because he is a boss). *In both Baseball and Boxing, Oscar is the first player to come after him *He is one of the few Miis to have a unisex name. *Chris is the only anti-pro whose favorite color is brown. *His skill level is always below 915. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Toy Piano. *He and Abe have the same skin color, hair color, favorite color, and mouth. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. ** There are two Miis who are hybrids of Abe and Chris: Abe-Chris and Chris-Abe. * His name is short for Christopher. ** Interestingly, there is a CPU Mii from New Wii Sports/New Wii Sports Resort and another Mii from Wii Sports Club that has the same name as him. * He and Michael are the only males with freckles. Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Male CPU Miis Category:Brown Outfit Miis